Out of Sight, But In My Mind
by Lost-My-Marbles1734
Summary: Spencer and Caleb win a contest to study for half of senior year in Europe. A way from the the pressure of A, Spencer's mind works better then it every has and with the answer can she figure out who A is and how to stop her. With the help of some new friends and an inside man will she solve the mystery before graduation. SPOBY, HALEB, with A LOT OF Spaleb and Taleb friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers… This is sort of an AU. It takes place after 3x16.**

**The contest would have been back in season One. Caleb would not have been at the school yet and A was just starting to stalk them.**

**Toby is not evil but he is A. Caleb, Paige, Toby, Lucas, and Jason have banned together forming a sort of Anti-A team and Toby is a spy for them. **

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_**Contest Winners**_

* * *

Spencer walked into her English class; it had only been a few days since she found out Toby was with A. She didn't even want to think about it. She took her seat next to Caleb, she hadn't told anyone but Emily about the break up. Yet somehow Caleb knew; she had known Toby, Caleb and Paige had banded together some time ago to keep Mona away from them. But she wonders if they were really helping Mona.

Before the class began they heard a crackling over the loud speaker. Vice Principal Hackett voice rang and began to read the morning announcements. Spencer ignored the thinking about Toby, she didn't know how she could still love him after this… but she did. Spencer a thought maybe Toby was like Aria was with Fitz and his son: he wanted to tell her, but he never had the guts to, because he was scared of her reaction.

"The last announcement is more of a congratulation. Last year the Pennsylvania School Districts had a contest for 13 lucky students from all across the State at excelled in the PSSA's, PSAT's, and SAT's to spend half of senior year in Europe," Vice Principal Hackett explained.

The whole room fell silent, Spencer looked around to see students with their fingers cross and some even praying.

"I am proud to announcement at not only one student from Rosewood High School was chosen but two and … drum roll please," said Vice Principal Hackett his voice laced with amusement. Spencer heard want she guessed was supposed to be the drum roll but said like him banging on his desk.

"Spencer Hastings and Caleb Rivers!"

The class erupted into cheers, while Caleb and Spencer stare at each other shocked.

Through the next few classes she thought about the trip and if she should go. She deserved this more than anyone else. Her entire life she had to live up to her parents' expectations. She had to deal with her losing her boyfriend to Mona. This trip was her way out and she was taking it.

At lunch she and Caleb had gotten they packages with instructions about the trip from Vice Principal Hackett and made their way to the girls. Caleb was sort of happy that this gave him a reason to sit with Hanna at Lunch.

Aria and Emily were grinning happily at the two

"I can't believe two of our friends won," Emily squealed. "Well I knew Spencer would she's the smartest person at this school."

"I can't believe you never told me you entered this," Hanna glared at Caleb.

"I entered before I met you," Caleb said sadly. "It was my way out. But if you don't want me to go I'll stay here."

"Ditto," Spencer said. "I don't want to leave you unprotected… any of you."

"No way Spencer," Aria said. "You deserve this. After all of this you have taken the most a vacation is what you need."

"Or and A-cation," Hanna smirked. "Aria's right. If any of us need to get of Rosewood it's you." "Yeah, Spencer you need to go. I mean with the Toby thing," Emily said then covered her mouth.

"What Toby thing?" Aria asked worried, "Are you guys fighting?"

Spencer sighed, "No… Toby…and I… we broke up."

"Oh my gosh why," Hanna said shocked placing a comforting hand on her back.

"A…," Spencer said mournfully. "If I do leave promise me you won't look for him. Shim threaten to… kill him."

Aria and Hanna nodded quick before the looking over at Emily.

"Swear Emily," Spencer said.

"I swear."

"On our friendship."

"Yes! I Emily Fields, swear on my friendship with Spencer Hastings that I will not look for Toby Cavanaugh." Emily smiled crossing her heart. "So are you gonna go?"

"Sure, if Caleb goes with me," Spencer said giving both Hanna and Caleb her puppy dog eyes.

"Why," Hanna pouted.

"You don't what me to have drunken rebound sex with a hot French guy with abs that aren't nearly as hot as Toby's because I didn't have a friend there to stop me," said Spencer pouting back.

Hanna sighed in defeat, "Fine, But we need to had a lot of Haleb time before you leave."

Caleb chuckled and nodded.

* * *

After School Caleb promise Hanna they would spend some time together later but there was somewhere he needs to be. Paige got into his car a block away from the school and drove to a Motel just outside of Rosewood. Caleb and Paige walked in to Room 43B, on the floor doing push-ups was Toby Cavanaugh and on the bed sat Lucas. Lucas had been working with Paige, Caleb, and Toby since before Toby tried to run him down. They had warned him that Mona wanted him gone.

"He's been at this a day," Lucas said closing the laptop.

"What are you guy's doing here," Toby said standing up. "I still haven't got a new mission."

"Spencer's going to Europe for the rest of the year," Paige said trying to get emotion out of her friend.

"Good for her," Toby said in an emotionless tone. Caleb sighed and pulled out his phone and plays the conversation they had earlier.

'_No… Toby…and I… we broke up.'_

Toby froze at the sound of Spencer's voice. He missed it so much. He could hear the hurt and pain, which made him feel worst because he put it there.

'_Oh my gosh why?'_

That was Hanna he could hear the shock.

'_A…,' _

_Hear it comes, _Toby thought she was going to out him and they're all were going to hate him.

'_If I do leave, promise me you look for him. Shim threaten to… kill him.'_

"Why hasn't she ratted me out, yet? I deserve it," Toby says, his voice pained.

"Because… she loves you," Caleb said. "I'm going with her to Europe. You better protect Hanna with your life and I'll protect Spencer with mine."

"I need you to give her something," Toby murmured pulling out a box from under the bed. "Ask her when you're on the plane if she loves me if she say yes give it to her but if she says no send it back to me."

"Now take a shower," Lucas said throw him a towel. "You stink."

Toby shook his head, but then he notice the recording was still playing and Spencer at started talking again.

"_You don't what me to have drunken rebound sex with a hot French guy with abs that aren't nearly as hot as Toby's."_

Toby grinned before walking into the bathroom.

"Well, it's nice to see him back to normal," Paige chuckled. "Where's Jason?"

"He left," Lucas chuckled. "He said Toby smelt like desperation and it made him want to drink."

* * *

The week went by quickly for Caleb and Spencer. Caleb had spent the whole week with Hanna not leaving her side. Spencer spent it with Emily and Aria, sometimes Jason also.

But now Spencer Hastings was sitting in the back of her mother's jeep with her best friends and her brother on her way to the Philadelphia Airport which was we all the other winners were going to meet.

Spencer's head was resting on the window. The sun was shining right in her face and she liked it. She finally felt free walking into the Airport.

The met up with the other students and the chaperones. Spencer noticed all the couples hugging and kissing. Hanna and Caleb where in a deep make-out when she turned around.

"Spencer, we are going to miss you so much," Aria said wrapping her arms around Spencer. Emily nodded, "I don't know what we'll to without you."

Spencer said goodbye to her mom and Jason. Before walking over to join the group of students but before she reached them Hanna threw herself into Spencer's arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Hanna whisper into her ear. Spencer hugged not wanting to let go.

"I'll miss you too," Spencer said pulling away. "Bye guys… See you in June."

Spencer turned away this time Caleb at her side. It made her feel better he was with her. If she had to do this alone she would undoubtedly have ended up throwing herself of the plane.

"Hello," one of the chaperones smiled. "My name is Mr. Williams what are your names?"

"Spencer Hastings."

"Caleb Rivers."

"Yes, S. Hastings and C. Rivers," the man smiled handing them both their tickets. "We just need to take roll."

"Andrews, Trinity."

A girl with glowing brown skin, long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and milk chocolate eyes raise her hand.

"Argota , Haden."

Another girl raised her hand. She had flaw tan skin and long curly hair that fell to her waist.

"Edwards, Heather."

Yet again another girl raised her hand. She was deep into a book but she murmured here. She had dark brown hair with light brown highlights and blue eyes.

"Hander, Sam."

The first boy call stood had and bowed. Sam was shorter than most of the guys, with a mop of mess dark brown her and bright blue eyes.

"Hasting, Spencer."

Spencer sighed raising her hand.

"Holden, Derek."

Derek hummed having one ear bud his ear. Derek looked a little like Chris Brown is his early days with his shaved head and warm brown eyes.

"Kinglesy, Beatrice."

Beatrice was the farthest thing from want most people would thing a girl named Beatrice would look like. She had light brown skin, warm brown eyes, a heart-shaped face, full big lips and brown hair.

"Moser, Kevin."

Kevin had dark brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and a stocky build.

"Rendell, Tyler"

Tyler was tall most likely the tallest guy they, with olive green eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

"Rivers, Caleb."

Caleb raised his hand.

"Taylor, Ericka."

Ericka was short, with a heart shaped face complimented by her piercing baby blue eyes, and glossy blonde hair.

"Ten, Sophia."

Sophia was the smallest person there; she had dark hair and eyes.

"Wu, Justin"

Justin was the same height as Tyler with hair as black as an oil slick, brown eyes, and poor complexion.

"Okay that's 13," Mr. Williams smiled. "I'm your chaperone Mr. Williams and this is Ms. McKesson."

Spencer and Caleb spaced out as they were lead thought the airport. They heard the call to board their flight. The all boarded the plane, Spencer and Caleb seats where together. Caleb let her have the window seat.

"Relax," Caleb said noticing Spencer shaking and shivering.

"I can't. I'm leaving the girls there defenseless," Spencer said her thought on Toby. "I should have told them the truth."

Caleb took her by the shoulders, "Spencer, calm. down."

""I can't! Toby's the only one who can calm me and…" Spencer looked down. "He can't anymore."

"You still love him," Caleb stated more than asked.

"Yes, but I shouldn't…"

Caleb pulled out a beautifully wrapped box and had it to her without saying a word.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

Spencer sighed carefully removing the wrapping paper placing it to the side. Spencer opened the box, on a few pieces of tissue paper laid a note she sucked in a harsh breath noticing the handwriting was Toby's. The note read;

_To my dearest Spencer,_

_I wrote this because I probably won't see you tonight. In this box lays three things I want you to hold close to your heart. Because there with be a time when you doubt if my love was real and that you'll feel alone. What we have is real, raw, and true. _

Reading those first few lines made tears fall from Spencer's eyes as she realized this was the anniversary gift she had never gotten. She wanted to believe those words with all of her heart.

_Spencer Hastings, my smart, strong, and fiercely independent girl. I am given you my heart._

_I need you to take out the little black box_

Spencer paused and took out small black box that was under the tissue paper. She gently opened the box with a shaky hand; she gasped pulling out an antique locket. In the locket held one a picture of herself and Toby and the other side was a picture of Toby and his mother.

_That_ _was my mom's. Before she died, ages ago…She gave it to me. She made me promise that when I met the girl that I loved more than I had loved anything that I would give this to her. This is the reminder to you that I will always love you even in our darkest hour._

_Now take out the Ipod._

Spencer s sighed and pulled out the IPod out. It was brand new baby blue IPod nano, she took notice to the special engraving the words glyceraldehyde and goofball connected at the G and underneath laid the words; _Forever Your Goofball._

He remembered even the finest details of their relationship. She felt the spark of hope turn into a fire in her soul. Her heart was beating a million times fast and she thought maybe, just maybe, what they had was real.

_When I first became friends with Emily I made her a mix tape with song that I thought represented her. For you I made a playlists' of songs, the Spencer Playlist for songs that represented you, the Spencer Toby Playlist with songs that represented of relationship. And the Heart Playlist filled with songs that represented the things I wish I could say to you._

_The last thing is a book of sketches of you. I drew them every day we weren't together, every day I was losing myself you kept me sane. _

_Forever Yours,_

_Toby_

Spencer looked at the locket. He had given her something at belonged to the most important person in his life. Spencer remembered the way Toby talked about her the love he showed for the woman that given life to him. She quickly dried her tears and placed the locket around her neck.

Toby Cavanaugh was an idiot of that she was sure. She threw a sideways glance towards Caleb.

"I want answers," Spencer finally spoke. "Know you knew Toby was A. I want to how long, why, and where he is. This is a seven hour plane ride and I will make it hell for you."

Caleb smirked "Ask away."

* * *

**_OC's and the Actors I choose to play them._**

**Trinity Andrews**- Keke Palmer

**Sophia Ten**-Ariana Grande

**Derek Holden**- Tristan Wilds

**Tyler Rendell**-Kendall Schmidt

**Beatrice Kinglesy**-Paige Hurd

**Heather Edwards**- Maiara Walsh

**Kevin Moser**- Josh Hutcherson

**Justin Wu** -Kevin Wu

**Haden Argota**- Ashley Argota

**Sam Hander**- Devon Werkheiser

**Ericka Taylor**- Emily Osment

**Mr. Williams- **Matthew Perry

**Ms. McKesson- **Lauren Graham


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers…I really didn't think people would be interested in this but I was proven wrong. I don't think there are enough Spaleb and Taleb friendship stories. And one can never have enough Spoby. **

**So this story had a set path… so no matter what happens in tonight's episode it will on change the theory upon which this story is based (unless I was proved right)**

**So I'm adding another OC because I realized after posting that I needed one more chaperone. His name is Mr. Norbury (Paul Rudd).**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_**Answers**_

* * *

_Previously _

_Toby Cavanaugh was an idiot of that she was sure. She threw a sideways glance towards Caleb._

_"I want answers," Spencer finally spoke. "Know you knew Toby was A. I want to how long, why, and where he is. This is a seven hour plane ride and I will make it hell for you."_

_Caleb smirked "Ask away."_

* * *

Spencer truly didn't know what to ask first. So many questions and Caleb had the answers. CALEB of all people had the answers.

"How long," Spencer finally asked.

"Since after you had Emily break up with him," Caleb sighed. "After that Jenna offered him a spot on the A-team. He came and talk to me I told him to take it, we could break them down from the inside. Originally we thought it was only Jenny and Mona because those were the only two that he had been working with."

"Who else is on the A-team," Spencer asked pushing some other question's aside.

"We don't know everyone yet. Toby isn't the most trusted member of the A-team and they hind their identities from the lower level A's," Caleb explained. "We know Mona, Jenna, and…"

"And who? What don't you want to tell me," Spencer asked worried.

"And Wren are all active members," Caleb said.

Spencer's eye's nearly popped out of her head, "How do you know?"

"Well Wren helped people get into Radley to see Mona and also helped Mona get out," Caleb explained. "Mona plays with dolls…"

"He plays with body parts," Spencer exhaled sharply.

"Toby didn't know about the new A until I told him. So he started going to Radley to gain Mona's trust back," Caleb explained.

"Why Toby? Why not you or Paige," Spencer asked.

"I lost my chance to be on the A-team when I fell in love with Hanna, while I was working for Jenna. Plus I didn't know Alison, I liked you girls, and I was in love with one of you. Paige on the other hand may have hated Alison with everything in her she loved Emily more." Caleb sighed, "Toby had an axe to grind with Alison. And you and the girls. Toby had what Mona was looking for and that was anger. After he thought you cheated on him with Wren he was going to go on a rampage."

"But- but Wren didn't know Ali," Spencer said confused.

"Well that's not completely true… she referred to him as 'Beach Hottie'" Caleb said.

Spencer felt like all the air had been knocked out of her. 'The Beach Hottie' the man that may or may not have gotten Ali pregnant was Wren. She felt sick to her stomach just thinking about it.

"Did… Was…," Spencer paused trying to figure out how to ask this question.

"No, Toby didn't kill Garret," Caleb said.

"Then who did? Who killed Ali? What is going on," Spencer said.

"Spencer we don't have all the answers. I read some of that girls journals and I don't know what would make anyone want to be her friend."

"Ali, she was the most popular at our school. She made us feel special like we were all really important but when she has mad she could make you feel like you're worthless. Hanna and I got it the worst," Spencer explained quietly pull her knees up to her chin looking out the window. "That's why Hanna and I are so close. She would call Hanna names and make fun of her weight problems and she would blackmail me."

"You know why thought?"

"Yes I do, because we had the most to lose. Before Ali Hanna and I … Before Ali I was the school bookworm. I didn't have friends all I did was work, work, and work. I wore huge glasses and followed Melissa around like she was Queen of the world."

"No it's because you and Hanna had the potential to take Alison's place as the most popular girl. Hanna has always been beautiful… I mean if the Hanna now was back with Alison she'd give her a run for her money. You Spencer were already giving Alison a run for her money with all the guys she liked being into you as well."

Spencer nodded softly turning away from Caleb. She looked out the window they had been flying for about an hour now. She wished Toby was with her, reassuring her that it was going to be over soon, and tell her that he would protect. She place the ear buds in her ears turning on her new Ipod, she scrolled to the Spencer Toby Playlist and hit play. The first song the played was Collide by Howie Day. The voice was different it took Spencer a second to figure out that the voice was Toby's. The whole list was full of Toby doing covers of song that truly did represent their relationship from You and Me by Lifehouse to Smile by Uncle Kracker.

Caleb watched in amazement as Spencer relaxed completely. A few minutes later, he heard her breath easing toward the steady rhythm of sleep. He watched as she drifted off. Caleb had never seen Spencer so relaxed. Hanna had always told him Spencer was never fully relaxed even before A, Spencer kept these walls up. Caleb sighed pulling out the camera his mother had sent him after he told her about the contest. He snapped a picture of Spencer.

"Hey, did you just a picture of me," Spencer said not opening her eyes.

"Of course not," Caleb smirked as he plugged the camera into his computer. "Go to sleep it's going to be a long ride."

"I guess," Spencer said sleepily.

Caleb smiled as he emailed the picture to the one person he was sure would.

* * *

_**Mean While in Rosewood**_

Toby sat alone and confused. In a room covered in pictures of his girlfriend and her friends. He wore a black hoodie and gloves. Staring at seat Mona had just been preoccupying. They were few times that girl let all her walls fall and show the real her. Tonight was one of those few times. Big 'A' had come before Toby arrived and she or he had harshly punished Mona for not stopping Spencer from leaving. Mona had a swollen lip and a few bruise on her back from were Toby could only guess she had been kicked. His mind was locked on the conversation he had just had;

_He had been cleaning her lip._

"_I know you still love her," Mona said in a whisper. "I never brought it that you very thought she cheated on you."_

"_Then why would you let me on the Team," Toby asked in his impassive tone._

"_Because… I wanted her on the A-team," Mona said. "You know, she was the only to that were nice back then. She'd smile at me and tell Ali to stop."_

_Toby let out a sigh._

"_I loved Hanna you know like you love Spencer. When we at camp together… we started doing everything. She apologized to me at first it annoyed me because I thought she was being fake. But then she told me about how Ali treated her and in an odd way we were alike."_

_Toby had moved he just stared. She was off in another world as she spoke._

"_We did everything together, we even practiced kissing. No one ever tells you that the practice is so much better than the real thing... I better go I have to contain the situation."_

_Mona stood up and walk toward the door before turn back, "In the end the always choose each."_

That had been 30 minutes ago. Mona was a human just like he was. She had fallen in love with a girl that could never love her back. He thought hard she had liked Spencer, maybe in a friendly way or maybe more.

Pulling out his personal cell beeped telling him he had a new email. Opening it he found the most beautiful picture of Spencer he had ever seen. Her hair was pushed back into a ponytail, she barely had any make up on, and the sun was hitting her face just right. He noticed the ear buds he had choose from the light blue color and her fingers loosely wrapped around his mother's locket. But what had really caught his eyes was the shirt she was wearing, because it was the blue-ish gray shirt he had given her over a year ago. Seeing her in his shirt no that shirt…it brought back a wave of intense emotion. I was a sign that even see him in the hoodie, even when she thought he had betrayed her in one of the worst ways, she had still loved him.

He let out a sigh of gratification, the shattered fragments of his world suddenly coming back together. He would stand stronger now; not only fighting for the girl he loves but fighting with the girl that he loved on his side.

He stood up finally walking out he spoke the four word Caleb had sent with the picture;

"Let the Battles begin."

* * *

**So Tell me what you think... I know this isn't as long a would have hoped but I really wanted to post before seeing what's going to happen in the final.**

**I hope it wasn't to OOC. I really want some Feedback to review if you can. **

**PS-**** the Spencer Toby playlist is a lot of songs I would love to hear Keegan cover plus they are the songs I listen to when I write this.**

**Collide by Howie Day, You and Me by Lifehouse, Smile by Uncle Kracker, You Found Me by The Fray, Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls, The Reason by Hoobastank, She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5, and Thunder by Boys like Girls**


End file.
